1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a filter rod of the tobacco processing industry comprising at least one filter material. The invention also relates to a device for producing a filter rod of the tobacco processing industry comprising a conveying element onto which filter material can be deposited and a rod shaping device for forming a filter rod from the filter material, wherein the conveying element extends into the rod shaping device.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A corresponding method and a corresponding device are known from DE-OS-1 692 901. A method for producing tobacco smoke filters is described in which substantially continuous filament material is produced by spray spinning, which material is conveyed against a continuously moving collecting surface arranged at an angle to the spray path, wherein an elongated strip of randomly arranged filament segments is formed and parts of the strip are moved laterally relatively to one another so that a continuous filter rod is formed therefrom. After the spinning, various additives can be added to the filament material according to known methods. As filament material, cellulose acetate filaments or filaments of polyethylene and polypropylene can be used.